Double Sided
by The Emerald Princess
Summary: Takes place after LW&W, but before Prince Caspian. With the High King and Company off the thrones, Narnia is once again in danger. However, this time it must be rescued by an unsuspecting Daughter of Eve, who just may find herself along the way.
1. Prologue: Of Centaurs and Foxes

**On the Notepad:**

**1. I have thoroughly enjoyed thinking up this story, and I hope, as of yet, I will not lose my inspiration for it. Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to C.S. Lewis. I am not doing this for profit, merely my own benefit. If it were mine, I would be uber rich, and a genius on top of it. Not to mention surrounded by Centaurs, and Fauns, and Talking Beasts, and..._

**The Emerald Princess**

**Prologue: Of Centaurs and Foxes**

Snow crunched underneath Falin's iron-shod hooves. Tugging briefly on his tied back, black mane, he swished his black tail.

"Dealix, we've been searching for hours. Surely, by now, your nose must be blue?" The Centaur smiled and joked, "Can you even smell anymore?"

From around the corner of a snow-covered pine, a Red Fox appeared.

"I can smell just fine, I'll have you know," he haughtily grinned. "But no one's been in the Lantern Waste for years. I can assure you, the only smells I'm getting are those of pine. Not even Wolf scents."

"Hush," Falin tensed. His pointed ears twitched, but after a moment he snorted and shook himself. "Do remember, Dealix, that we are in enemy territory. Wolves are a very likely possibility."

The Fox rolled his brown eyes in annoyance, but it was clear that he understood the threat. With a flash of red, he leapt onto the Centaur's black coat, and sat on his rump.

"It's been 93 years since the Golden Age of Narnia, and now someone thinks our rescue is at hand?" Dealix huffed. "We certainly aren't going to find a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve in a place like this. Nothing's been here for years. I do hope the other scouts are having better luck than we are."

Sighing, Falin reached around and readjusted the saddle pouches across his withers. "Maybe you're right. We've almost covered our entire territory, and then we can report back to Roanon. I doubt one more night will kill us."

As the Centaur began to trot through the pines, Dealix yawned.

"Do remember, Falin, that we are in enemy territory," he said mockingly.

Falin let out a laugh. "Well, I'm sure that cold and numb nose of yours will smell out any enemy that comes too near." He broke into a canter, enjoying the feel of the wind, bitterly cold though it was, through his mane. Looking back over his shoulder, Falin questioned the Fox. "Do you smell anything yet?"

Dealix skillfully maneuvered his way onto the cantering Centaur's human shoulder. Raising his nose, he took a deep breath of winter air.

"Nope." He breathed again, and then almost hesitantly, a third time. "Wait…there's a strange scent…" The Fox frowned and opened his eyes, in time to catch Falin, who was watching him, about to run over something in their path.

"Falin look out!"

The Centaur reared, attempting to stop himself. Dealix, unable to keep his balance, fell from his perch and landed with a thud in the snow. Falin's hooves landed inches away from the "thing" splayed on the ground, and he stared, stiff-legged at it.

"You big idiot!" Dealix roared, struggling to all fours and shaking the cold flakes from his coat. "Next time you get the idea to take your eyes off the road, I'll--"

Unfortunately, it was never found out just what the Fox would do, because at that moment, he noticed what had captured Falin's attention.

"It's a-a…" Dealix sputtered.

"A Daughter of Eve," breathed Falin.

There, in the midst of the Lantern Waste, was a girl of about sixteen. Short, copper hair fell about her freckled face in layers, and her breath rose in small, barely visible puffs. She had an athletic body and muscular body, that lay limp on the frozen ground.

"She's dressed strangely," Dealix muttered, raising dark paws to feel the girl's clothing.

"How would you know how humans dress?" Falin asked. "No one's seen one in 93 years." Frowning, the Centaur stepped forward, and reached a hand down to one of several dark stains on the material, then stamped a hoof sharply. "She's injured," he pointed to the blood spots. "Not to mention," he added, "she's extremely cold, and we must get her back to Roanon."

The Fox observed the girl's blue lips, and her tiny shivers. "Of course. The other scouts will want to return to camp too, now that we found what we're looking for." In spite of the situation, the two friends smiled at each other, and Falin lifted the girl out of the snow. Dealix returned to his spot on the Centaur's black back.

As Falin altered his course, and cantered towards camp, (both eyes forward this time) Dealix chuckled.

"I'm sure Her Majesty, will be grateful for you nearly running her over, Falin. It did save her life, after all."

The Centaur whinned.

"It certainly did."

**The Bottom of the Notepad:**

**1. Pardon the shortness, but it's late and I plan on posting tomorrow. I have an excuse this time.**


	2. Chapter One: Of Humans and Hedgehogs

**On the Notepad:**

**1. Thank you for the lovely reviews. They are always an encouragement.**

**2. Due to the fact that almost no one reads these, and that everyone would like to read the chapter already, I only answer questions in my Author Notes. But you always have my eternal gratitude if you review. Not to mention, I will try my hardest to review your works.**

**3. Burning Marshmellow:** **No, I try to avoid "Mary-Sues" if at all possible. That's not to say that I don't enjoy reading them.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Lewis's work. I am not doing this for profit or any other reason, than my own enjoyment. Don't sue me because I enjoy it veeeeeeery much._

**The Emerald Princess**

**Chapter One: Of Humans and Hedgehogs**

Alyssa squeezed her eyes shut against the light that invaded her senses.

"Moooom…" she moaned. "Shut the curtains, pleeeease. Just five more minutes, I swear and I'll get up."

"Oh, come now, dearie. This is no time to be delirious. We must change your bandages, so be a good girl and sit up for me."

The girl was suddenly wide awake. That was most definitely NOT her mother's voice.

Sitting bolt upright, she saw that she was in a small cot, surrounded by a tent, and many other similar cots of the same appearance. Some held occupants, and she was surprised to see that they were mostly various animals.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"Narnia, dear, in Roanon's camp."

Alyssa looked, only to find a larger than average Hedgehog moving towards her, carrying a large pile of materials. She stared, wide-eyed.

"Y-y-you didn't just talk, did you?"

The Hedgehog set the materials onto the cot. "Of course I did. You didn't just expect me to be in charge of the Infirmary and be mute, did you?"

The girl gaped and shrank back away from the creature that approached.

"I'm dreaming…this can't be real…I-I'm talking to a Hedgehog!"

"There now, dearie." The Hedgehog waddled over and patted the girl's leg. She jumped.

"There's no need to be afraid of us," the creature soothed. "We're all on your side, Your Majesty."

" 'Your Majesty?' What?" thoroughly confused, the girl felt her head spin.

Gingerly, the Hedgehog crept up onto the bed, and reached for a bandage swathed arm. "I'm Nettlebrush, but everyone around here calls me Netty," she stated as she swiftly unwound the white linen. "It's been 93 long years, here in Narnia, since High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy have left. And since, there hasn't been a human in the land. There is however, a powerful magician who invaded Narnia to the North. He is a horrible, cruel being, and since, has been attempting to overtake the land. Many of us are resisting." she waved a hand to indicate the camp around them. "It was prophesized that a human would return to save us, and rule us once again." As she finished speaking, she turned and smiled kindly at Alyssa, then tightened the bandage, tying off the ends. Quickly, she moved to the other arm, and unwound the linen there.

Netty's brow furrowed as she examined the wounds there. "Some of these…have older scars beneath them," she said and looked to the girl.

Angrily, Alyssa snatched her arm away and stood, pushing the blankets away, to find herself dressed in an old-fashioned, loose night robe.

"I don't believe this!" she cried out. "I'm in a fantasy land, with talking animals, being told that I'm supposed to defeat some evil magician, and rescue the world, then rule it! I'm from the 21st Century for crying out loud! This isn't real! And even if it was, I don't want to be a ruler, I'm not a fighter, and I have to go home!"

With that outburst, she took shaky steps to the doorway of the tent, and pushed the flaps aside. The sight that greeted her left her breathless, and completely stunned.

A multi-colored array of tents swam before her, and the sounds of metal on metal, voices, hooves, and various animal sounds filled her ears. The girl's mouth hung open, as different species of beasts passed her, and then, her heart nearly stopped.

_A half-man, half-horse?_

She had read about Centaurs in Roman mythology, but seeing one was an entirely new matter. Creatures with a man's torso, but the legs of a goat also walked by, although she had no idea of the name for such a being.

Alyssa hardly noticed that the creatures walking by gave her greetings, or bowed to her before moving on. She sank to her knees, trembling.

"This…it can't be….I don't…believe….how?"

She pinched herself, and yelped.

"Okay, maybe I'm not dreaming…but…oh God….wow…"

Seeing their future Queen go down, many animals instantly rushed to her. Their voices made her dizzy, and she shrank back, unable to comprehend.

"Easy, Your Highness," whispered a voice with a distinctly British accent in her ear.

"All right everyone. Her Majesty is a bit overwhelmed by her first sight of Narnia. Let's give her room to breathe, eh?"

A Red Fox, came into view, clearing a circle around her with several waves of his dark paws. He turned to her.

"Come, milady, let's get you back inside." He gently nudged her, until the girl stood wobbling, and moved at the Fox's insistence back into the tent.

"Oh, Dealix!" exclaimed Netty, as the Fox came through the doorway. She wrung her hands. "Come dearie, let's get you back to bed," she took Alyssa's hand and led the girl to her cot, pushing her down gently on it.

"I'm not tired, though," the girl protested.

"Of course not, dear. But you need to rest anyway." Netty busied herself, smoothing the covers, then moved onto another patient nearby.

Alyssa's green eyes whirled around, trying to take in everything from where she lay. Suddenly, the Fox appeared at her bedside.

"Hello, milady. I am Dealix, at your service."

The girl blushed at his formality. She was surprised that these animals were starting to seem more and more like people to her. Even their facial expressions were similar.

"Please, call me Alyssa. Despite the rumor that I heard, I'm not a Lady." She smiled.

Dealix nodded, his golden-brown eyes taking in the sight of his future Queen. She had short copper hair, layered, with vibrant green eyes. Her body was athletic and muscular, well-suited to be a warrior.

_She's already ousted Netty,_ he mused. _A headstrong girl. Not bad._

He grinned.

"I'm glad we found you, Alyssa. I have no doubt that you'll make a great Queen."

"We?" the girl looked puzzled.

"Falin and I found you in the woods. When you feel better, Falin promised to come see you, and then we'll take you to meet Roanon, so you can report to him how you came to be in Narnia."

"Naaarniiiiya," she sounded out the strange word, as Dealix barked a short laugh.

"Who's Roanon, Dealix?" Alyssa asked.

The Fox barked a short laugh and leapt up to the girl's side. He curled up and yawned.

"Roanon is the leader of our camp, and a Captain of the Resistance Movement, at least until Aslan returns."

"Aslan?"  
"Aslan, the ruler of the entire land? You can't tell me you've never heard of him!"

"I just came to be here," Alyssa reminded him. Both the Fox and the girl laughed, but the girl yawned and felt exhaustion take over her.

"Rest, Alyssa," the Fox said, making ready to leave. "You're still weak, but tomorrow I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Wait, Dealix." Without thinking, the girl put a hand on his red fur and stroked it. Realizing what she had done, she immediately withdrew, as if she had been burned.

The Fox chuckled. "It's quite alright, Alyssa," he reassured her. "I actually enjoy it."

"Um…Dealix..would you stay with me? Please? I don't want to be alone, right now."

Dealix softened under the girl's touch and curled himself at her side.

"Certainly. Goodnight, Alyssa."

"G'Night, Dealix."

"Oh, and Alyssa?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to Narnia."


	3. Chapter Two: Of Learning and Exploring

**On the Notepad:**

**1. Again, I thank each and everyone who reviewed. It keeps the inspiration flowing. (Or the plot bunnies biting.)**

**2. So far the reviews have all been positive. I enjoy these, but constructive criticism always helps, and it will help me to improve my writing style. So please, if you have something that you feel needs to be worked on, I will truly appreciate it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of C.S. Lewis's work. I am not doing this for profit or any other reason, than my own enjoyment. And my enjoyment is what keeps the world turning. Dum dum dum…_

**The Emerald Princess**

**Chapter Two: Of Learning and Exploring**

To have an internal alarm clock set at 6:30am every morning does not make one a "morning person."

Especially not when that person is a 16 year-old girl, who was dropped into a magical land, told by talking animals and previously thought "mythical" creatures that she was supposed to be their Queen, defeat an evil Magician, who had enslaved much of the land, and rule the land, called Narnia, assuming she lived through it all.

Oh yeah.

Definitely gonna need some coffee for that one.

But, although her watch said that it was early, the girl could already hear the stirrings of Roanon's camp, coming to life.

_Ronoan's camp. In Narnia. With lots of strange creatures._

It took three slow heartbeats for Alyssa to remember everything that had taken place yesterday. Another six, helped her to think of who Roanon was, and realize that the warmth from her new friend near her side was gone. Two more had her sitting up. The last, brought her to her feet, in the large tent she had come to know as the Infirmary. A hospital ward of sorts.

There were no other occupants in any of the cots, and the main thought on Alyssa's mind was to find her old clothes, and not the loose, white nightshirt that now covered her body. Then maybe some food.

As if reading her thoughts, a Hedgehog strolled into the tent. _Netty,_ Alyssa recalled. _Her name is Netty, and she was nice and helpful. _Another friend; the girl smiled.

"Netty?" she waved a hand towards the creature. The Hedgehog turned and quickly bustled over. Though it still disturbed her to see animals so…human-like, she was rapidly becoming used to it, even liking it.

"Ah, you're awake, Your Majesty. I was just about to come see you. We should get you a bath in the river, and then perhaps a little breakfast, hm?"

Alyssa smiled at the creature. "You don't have to call me that, Netty. Just Alyssa is fine. A bath does sound nice, though."

Netty nodded, quickly taking the girl's hand. Alyssa had to bend a little, to accommodate her. They walked towards the back of the tent, where there was a doorway that the girl hadn't seen earlier, and they went through this outside.

Alyssa found herself on the edge of the camp, with the tents spread out behind her, and a cold northern wind blowing in her face. She shivered, but Netty continued leading her into the grove of barren trees that surrounded them.

"Wait…where are we going?" she asked.

"To the river, dear," Netty replied.

"What! But, I can't go take a bath there! It's the middle of winter! I'll freeze!"

"Oh no, dearie, the Dryads will make sure that the water's plenty warm. And then we'll find you some proper clothes." She emphasized the word "proper" as if the clothes the girl had previously worn were not nearly good enough.

"Dryads?" the girl wondered. "What are those?" There seemed to be no end to the new things this place held. Though she had to admit, it was truly beautiful. The snow was whiter than any she had ever seen before, the skies clearer, and the air sweeter, but then, she reasoned, it could be because this place seemed more like the Medieval Renaissance, rather than the "Modern" age they had at home.

"They're the spirits of the water," Netty waved a hand absentmindedly, as they descended down to the riverbank. There was a line between two trees, and a towel hanging there. On the line next to it, was a dress made of hunter green, with silver trim.

"Um…Netty?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Couldn't I just wear my normal clothes? I'd much prefer them over a dress."

The Hedgehog made a noise of disapproval, but after a moment's thought, sighed. "I suppose so, if you insist, Alyssa."

"Thanks, Netty." The girl grinned.

Netty smiled back, the gave her a gentle push towards the water. "Take your bath, dearie, and then we'll fix you up and have breakfast, so you can meet Roanon."

Alyssa felt a little apprehensive, for her meeting with the infamous leader, but she figured he must be a good man to lead such a group.

She waited until Netty had disappeared back up through the trees before stripping down, and setting a foot in the water. To her surprise, she found it to be as warm as bath water. The girl welcomed the soothing heat, and the chance to wash her hair. She swam about for a minute, and then removed the bandages around her arms, hanging them next to the towel. Quickly, she washed her clothes and laid them out to dry. When she was sure they were done, Alyssa stepped, out placing them back on, and toweled her hair dry as best she could. She then placed everything back as she had found it, and for some reason, she felt compelled to bow to the stream, shaking her head at her foolishness as she returned into the wood.

The girl remembered the way that she and Netty came as best she could, proud that she eventually found the path back. When she entered the Infirmary again, she found Netty arranged some herbal remedies on a shelf in the corner.

The Hedgehog smiled as she saw the girl. "There you are, dearie. Now let's get you to your tent, and some food." She took Alyssa's hand again, and led her out of the white tent.

Around the camp, creatures busied themselves, going about their tasks. However, as some of them saw the girl going by, they stopped and bowed, or called out greetings of, "Your Majesty." Alyssa felt her face heat, and nodded to them, smiling an uncomfortable smile at each one.

Finally, she and Netty reached a grand tent, in gold and red, larger than any she had seen.

"That's your tent, dearie," said the Hedgehog, squeezing the girl's hand.

Alyssa gaped. "You-you mean I get to sleep in there?"

"Of course! You wouldn't expect a queen to stay in the Infirmary now, would you, dear?" Netty chuckled. "I've already put your breakfast in there, and I'll wait out here while you go and eat. Then we'll go to Roanon."

"You can come in," said Alyssa, "I don't mind, really."

Netty smiled. "Let's go then."

Both entered the magnificent tent, and Alyssa noticed that everything was lined with rugs, tapestries, banners, and richly decorated blankets, covered with glided insignias she had never seen before. The girl and the Hedgehog sat down at a small wooden table to one side, as she ate a breakfast of toast, and eggs, and pancakes, washed down with a sweet tea, made of an herb Alyssa was sure she had never tasted before.

Netty waited patiently, but silently. And though, Alyssa had many questions to ask, she somehow felt that this was not the right time.

Eventually, the girl finished everything on her plate, and stood along with Netty. The Hedgehog walked out, and the girl followed her, as the left her tent, and went briskly down to a tent that was diagonally across from her. Netty went in, and Alyssa took a deep breath.

She pushed back the flaps, and their stood a sight that made her gasp.

**Bottom of the Notepad:**

**1. Merry Christmas! I will post Chapter Three, after Christmas. **


End file.
